This disclosure relates generally to a display device for a walker, and more particularly to a display device for a walker that allows a user of the walker to personalize or customize the walker to be able to differentiate the walker from other walkers.
As a person ages it may become difficult to walk without assistance of an ambulatory device such as a walker. The walker is used to support a person to provide stability and balance when walking or standing. Typically, a walker consists of an assembly of various members such as a pair of side frames, a central frame, wheels, and glides. The walker may be collapsible or folded for storage when not in use. The side frames may have handle grips for the person to grasp when using the walker. The central frame may include various horizontal members that provide stability for the walker. Other devices, such as a braking system, may also be included with the walker. As can be appreciated, while it may appear that a walker is a standard utilitarian device, there are various different shapes, sizes, assemblies, constructions, and options provided by various manufacturers.
Although walkers are very useful devices they do tend to be bland or utilitarian in nature and appearance. For example, most of the components of the walker are manufactured in a silver or gray color. The glides, if used, appear in a silver, gray, or black color. The wheels may also have a silver or gray color in appearance. Also, the handles or hand grips are black or gray. As such, the walker does not present a cheerful appearance. This appearance may also impact the user who would also like to draw attention away from the walker and the health condition associated with the use of the walker.
The present disclosure is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings experienced with prior unadorned walkers. Moreover, the present disclosure is related to a display device for a walker that can be utilized to customize the walker for providing a more cheerful or healthy appearance. The display device for a walker of the present disclosure is simple to use and does not require any retrofitting or modifying of an existing walker. The present disclosure is also directed to a display device for a walker that also functions to add a youthful appearance to the walker to provide a healthier disposition for the user of the device.